


KakuHida Request One-Shot

by Magyka13



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: i made this for LazyT90hope she likeso and you ppl too :crazy:it only took about 20 mins after i got the right idea of what to putCopied frlm my DA





	KakuHida Request One-Shot

It took forever in that pit, but Hidan finally got out. The first thing he did was get someone to sew him back together. Then he teleported them away and set off to look for Kakuzu.

  
His partner.

  
  
His lover.

  
  
His whole life.

  
He didn't know what he'd do when he found him. He was hoping that he'd be waiting for him back at the base by now. Not here. Dead. Or close to it. That would be a fate worse than losing his immortality.

Losing the miser.

  
Then he saw him. He was lying face down on the ground. As he aproached him, he was praying to Jashin that Kakuzu was just asleep or something. He was wrong.

The masks on his back were riped and he was full of cuts of various sizes. He flipped the miser over and noticing that he wasn't breathing, Hidan knelt down near him and started weaping.

  
No.

  
  
No.

  
This CAN'T be happening.

  
This CAN'T be.

  
He knew if he just put his own heart in him that he'd just start bleading again and die(again) and Hidan didn't want that. So he scrapped together what medical jutsu's he learned over the years and healed what he could.

By the time he was done with that, he was almost completly exausted. With the last of his energy, he ripped his own heart out and placed it in Kakuzu's chest. He healed it back up and the heart started beating again. Then he passed out from exaustion.

  
  
Kakuzu slowly woke up, feeling like he'd slept like a rock, or ON a rock. Then he noticed something not so warm on his chest. He looked to see that it was Hidan.

  
  
"Hey Hidan, wake up"

  
Hidan did not stir.

  
  
Then he noticed that he was alive. He was sure he was supposed to be dead. Then he noticed all the fresh blood.

  
  
All his wounds were healed.

  
And Hidan was bloody, especially around his chest.

  
So he put two and two together.

  
And freaked. No. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. Then he mumbled something that sounded like a distressed call of his name. Then Hidan opened one eye and said "you could've woke me, ya know"

Kuzu smiled and said "I know"

  
  
He picked Hidan up and helped him stand, carying him off to Konoha.

  
  
No one messed with Hidan, and Kakuzu was in the mood for revenge.

  
So was Hidan.

  
  
So the speed on to the housed of their "murderers" to exact their revenge and Kakuzu to take their hearts so Hidan could have his back.

  
And they'd be whole and happy again.


End file.
